


Loki - Slave to a God

by NikitaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaJones/pseuds/NikitaJones
Summary: After the devastation by the Chitauri in New York, the Norse Gods took it upon themselves to fix mankind, but it came with a price. Mortal servants and food offerings become a normal part of human life, and the Gods would protect us on Earth; as they used to. Nikita is about to discover a new way of life in a mixed up world. Please Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - The End for the Beginning

Chapter 1 - The End for the Beginning

Ever since Fury called the Avengers initiative and Loki attacked the city of New York with his army, the world was left in shambles. Stark tried to destroy the Chitauri with the missile, but it only managed to eliminate one of the space whales. The explosion sent Stark racing to the city below… We haven't heard much about him for a long time now.. As for the rest of the Avengers, most were left in poor condition, obviously the strength of six individuals was not strong enough to face and army of millions. Thor had to call in for his fathers assistance. Much to Odin's dismay, he reluctantly helped the people of Earth which left his army and his people in shambles.

The majority of Earths citizens were shocked to hear about the Gods. They were thought to be only myths and legends, so naturally many people switched out their belief systems and began praising their _new_ Norse Gods. While others became scared and retaliated against their power.

Once Loki and his army were defeated, Odin demanded payment for the lives of his people that were brought town in the battle. Thor had argued with his father for weeks until the citizens of Earth began getting scared, and made sacrifices for the gods.

The Gods had quickly decided after that, that they would take a few hundred thousand people back to Asguard to serve the majority of their life time being servants for them in their kingdom. The only stipulation that they made, was that these people would have to be volunteers. Well, that _was_ the plan any ways.. A few rouge guards had other ideas in mind. A handful did take willing subjects, but others.. Lets just say.. Quite a few people were just in the wrong place in the wrong time. I was one of those people.

The Gods did give us time to clean up our broken homes and cities, but once that was done. People were taken, and they were taken quickly. Some would run, others would just accept their new role in life. We were grateful that Odin saved our people from the rule of his so called son, Loki… And we hated Loki. For the state that bastard left us in… For the unforgivable damage that he did to our society, our people, our way of life. It was unforgivable. Once he was under strict watch by his father in the cells of Asguard prison, Thor, shield and what was left of the broken Avengers began, clean up across the world.

How was I taken, you ask?

Years after the destruction, at my little home out on the country, no where near the main chaos in New York City, but close enough to feel the upset and outrage of the people who lived there. I was out alone on a ride through the trees and gathering berries and mushrooms. My family was a farming community who had a humble existence. Ever since New York and the Gods new plan for us, many people regressed to small farming communities. We mortals were no longer fit to run ourselves, go the Gods ruled over us. We had to give a certain portion of our food as offerings, which began a wave of food shortages on Earth.

So, as a treat for my family, I would often ride out to the forest a few miles from home so I could gather _unregistered harvest_ as a treat for my family. That is, until I saw a flash of light in the field close by. My horse spooked and leapt to the side, and we both stood there shocked, staring through the trees. He tried to turn for home, but I, against all his warnings, pulled him to the tree line. I wanted to know what that was. I heard his huffing and puffing, feeling his every muscle tension as we crept through the bush. From the distance we were at, I could see strange markings burned in the grass and dirt. They looked almost like the ones on TV, the ones that the Gods used to travel back and forth from Asguard _.. But that's strange. They should be looking for people to take back with them in the village, not here. But. But they are. Here._

I was so focused on the smoking patch of grass that I had forgot my horse was still beneath me. He jerked backwards and almost threw me off. He reared at the sudden threat that I was still unaware of and turned tail back through the trees and towards home without me. I turned to see what he spooked at. And what I saw pierced my heart with a terror that I have never felt before. Two Asguardian men were right behind me and they looked like they were on a mission, and I did not want to stick around to find out if I was what they were looking for.

Weaving in and out of the trees, I felt as though I sprouted wings. Almost forgot about those guards until, BAM!

One of them had burst out from some near by branches and hip checked me to the ground. Our collision winded me bad and I couldn't stand. The second guard bound me from behind and hung me over his shoulder, while the other brushed the dirt off of his armour. I screamed as loud as I could! Kicking and fighting the whole way back to the field. Two other guards met us at the tree line.

"Can somebody SHUT HER UP!" One of them demanded, "We don't need Heimdall to find us out."

"Why are we even taking people? I thought we needed volunteers?" Another one asked. The one holding me silenced them at once with a big grunt, and gave out his orders.

"Search this land within a hundred mile radius. Any one who is out alone like this one, TAKE."

"Yes Sir, General Zache!" They responded. Zache… I have to remember that name. I looked to the left of me to see the last guard, the one who landed on me a few minutes prior, reaching for something at his side. A beater stick? I thought, as he walked towards me and held it over his head. With one quick whip of his arm, my world went black and my body fell limp.

******


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Home

Chapter 2 - A New Home

I woke up in a large brightly lit room. The windows expanded huge spaces on the wall and they had silk curtains lightly blowing in the warm breeze that surrounded me. There were bunk beds lining the walls and placed neatly in organized rows and columns. I could see a couple large extravagant doors that stood strong at the end of one of the isles. As I looked around, I noticed that I was not alone. Other women were there, and each had a slightly different pastel coloured clothes on. Blues, greens, reds, purples and yellows as far as I can tell.

I looked to my side to see a grey haired lady in a chair beside the bed I was laying on. She lifted her head and smiled the most sincere smile that I have ever seen. Her eyes were grey as well. They too were welcoming, looking straight through me and into my heart.

"You're awake," She hummed, "welcome home." I sat up and rubbed my head, trying hard to remember how I got there.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You are home." She patted my hand, and then wrapped it gently in both of hers; her grip was firm yet gentle, and her wrinkled skin had a slightly warm feel to them. "You are home, in Asguard." I froze. Locked on her welcoming face until it clicked.

"WHAT!?" I sprang from the bed and ran to the closest window, violently pushing the silk curtains aside. I looked out to the shimmering city below. Nothing was familiar. The sky looked wrong, the air felt light and the buildings appeared way too… Way too _Gody_ … I was in Asguard.

My hands were holding my mouth as tight as they could, my eyes burned like fire… I burst into tears and turned away from the window, sinking to the ground in a fetal position. "What am I doing here!? Why did they bring me here!?" The Elderly lady walked up beside me and lightly wrapped her arm around me.

"I know this must be difficult." She started, looking around the room at the slightly disgruntled people beginning to sit up and cover the intruding sunlight with their hands. "Those guards were not very forgiving, are they. They left a nasty bump on your head." She then cupped her hand on the side of my head and drew me closer.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" I buried my head in my knees and wrapped my arms tighter around my legs.

"No one goes back, hunny. I'm sorry. But you are going to have to stay here.." Her voice was soothing, and the bottom of her silky yellow dress tickled my arm. "But you have to be strong.. This is a lovely place, and we are treated very well… There is hope, darling." She paused for a while and listened to my sobs get slower and slower. "Let's get you set up in your section." I looked up at her with tears dripping from my chin.

"M- My what?"

"Oh, hunny, your section. Each of us is divided into a different role of the palace." She sat a little closer to me and began pointing out each colour of clothes. "You see Blue, is for those who will be seen through out the palace, kinda like a butler, and green is for the room services, they are not to be seen. Red is for the cooks; Purple is for the cleaners, and yellow, thats me, are the nurturers. Our job is to sooth and assist, much like an emotional guide and consoler.. Now, we need to get you sorted into a role. Follow me, dear." She stood up and lightly lifted me with her hands.

She walked me through one of the doors to another extravagantly decorated room, and trough another set of large doors. We waited in a line full of people that were still in regular clothes, jeans, skirts, dresses.. Even cover-alls and costumes. People from all over the world, and all different shapes and sizes. Each escorted with a lady in a yellow silk dress like the lady I was with. "What did you say your name was, darling?" She whispered.

"Nikita, what's yours?" I leaned in closer.

"Margery." He old weathered face had a very calming charm to it. It made my panic ease up enough for me to be able to observe what was going on around us.

"Nice to meet you, Margery." I looked forward again, watching the line inch towards the front.

"You to, Nikita."

When we reached the front of the line, I had to place my hand on a glowing white pad that was perched on the top of a short golden pillar. It flickered for a bit, I got nervous and looked at Margery, who reassured me with a smile and a pat on my back. I looked back to my hand and the light went out for a few seconds, and slowly began to glow a dim green, room services.

From there on, it all happened so fast. I was taken away from Margery and given a green pastel dress to put on. We were also given other clothing items in the same colour. Once that was done, a few other new green girls and I were _shown the ropes_ and told the one rule is _not to be seen_. We had been assigned schedules for rooms, and we were all required to follow them exactly. It took a few days for me to get comfortable, but It started to feel like a job. I would get up in the morning and get all prettied up in the green pastel dress, make-up and jewellery, then get to work on each of the Gods rooms.

For a few weeks we were assigned to a partner who had more experience to ensure our cooperation. It took some time, but life here was starting to feel normal. I was typically alone once I got comfortable, and I was good at it. I slowly gained their trust, and I was given more and more duties.

I missed my family, and my friends; and believe me when I say, some nights I would cry myself to sleep, it hurt more when I wasn't working in the late evening. I never really talked to any of the other girls much, I mostly stayed quiet and to myself. I would make a few comments here and there, but I never knew them by name. I carried on like that for about two months. Until I met Basil.

******


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Friend

Chapter 3 - A New Friend

It was that time of day again to clean Thors room, today was dusting, floors and changing sheets day. I had just finished King Odin and Queen Friggas room, but almost got spotted by Queen Frigga herself; so my pace was quickened a tad more than usual, still trying to shake the nerves from being seen.

I had made it to Thors door when I heard voices inside, I jumped agin. Thor wasn't suppose to be back yet; I was told that he was on Earth visiting his lady friend. I pressed my ear against the crack in the door; I could hear laughing and blankets being tossed around, running feet and more laughing. No one else is authorized to be here but me. So I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

"HEY!" I shouted throwing my laundry hamper down on the ground and seeing two men in pastel green tunics frozen staring at me. One man on the bed who seemed to be halfway through a leap with a blanket fluttering down from above him, and the other had a red cape draped around his shoulders; obviously he was the one running around the room. The room was a complete mess. "What in the heck is going on here!?" I marched forward grabbing the basket and then placing it down at the base of the bed. "You two are not allowed to be in here! Explain yourselves!" They both looked at each other and laughed; tossing their heads back and holding their bellies. I tried to speak over them once again, "Excuse me! What is so funny!?" They eventually stopped laughing and walked towards me, one jumped stealthily off the bed and stood beside his caped friend.

"You wouldn't be able to stop us, sweet heart." The one with the cape chuckled, shrugged and dropped his arms to his side. I cocked my head slightly to the side and walked right up close to his face.

"Try me." I growled, waiting a moment or two to before walking to the bed and removing the sheets. "Get out."

"Actually little miss, we are meant to be here too." The one with the blanket stepped towards me. "You see, we are wearing green. The same green that you are wearing yourself." I looked down at my dress and got a strange feeling, so I turned around to see him nose to nose. "And. No one else is suppose to be here for a long while.." His eyes widened, and he took another step forward. I felt my ankles right along the bed side, and I didn't know what I should do. We were not meant to be seen or heard, and these guys were not following the rules. I began to feel scarred, there were no sharp or hard objects close to me to defend myself with. He stepped closer to me as i started to lean back one the bed; I was about to panic when the other one with the cape on spoke up.

"Drew. No." The man turned from me and glared at his friend.

"I was only trying to intimidate her." He pouted.

"There is no need for that."

Drew punched the bed at my side making me flinch, and he stormed away hauling the blanket off his slightly chubby body. I looked at my saviour as he approached, I half smiled from both happiness and relief. He knelt down in front of me. "Pardon my ruddiness ma'am, my name is Basil." He took my hand gently and kissed it, still wearing Thors cape. I blushed slightly.

"I'm Nikita." I got lost in his kind eyes, but had to pull myself back to reality. I Cleared my throat and continued, "I'd say it was a pleasure, but it appears you have made and absolute mess of Thors room, and I am on a strict schedule… So leave." I stared down at him sternly.

"Sorry Nikita, but we were merely having a bit of fun. Surly you must need a drop of fun in your life too?" He rose to his feet.

"I have no time for fun." I turned to pull the rest of the sheets off of the bed. "I have a job. I don't mean to sound rude but leave. Now! I don't want you guys screwing up my job." I stuffed the sheets into the hamper and tossed the clean folded ones on the mattress.

"It doesn't matter" Drew Piped up from across the room. Thor is just going to destroy it all any ways with one of his tantrums." He gestured to the shattered pots that had been smashed before Thor had left this morning; clearly another argument with King Odin about seeing his day friend on Earth.

"True, but it is usually more satisfactory for him to destroy things that are not already broken…" I snapped back.

"Well, let's assist you with the clean up shall we!?" Basil whipped off the cape and hung it back up in the closet. He picked up all the broken parts of the pottery and garbage that they and Thor had created andorganized it all back where it belonged.

I tried to ignore them by turning my back and making the bed back up. Drew just stood there brewing in the corner, arms folded and eyebrows crossed. I kept my eye on him; specially after our first little encounter. I made sure I stayed near objects that I could use as defence as I dusted and cleaned.

"All done!" Basil announced, "It was a pleasure miss, and we will see you the next round." Basil turned to leave and shoved his friend out the door. I flopped down on the bed finally being able to let my guard down for a moment. The bed was soft and it felt like I sunk into a giant silky marshmallow. I glanced at the door one more time before closing my eyes.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Coming Soon!
> 
> If you like what you are reading, please leave a comment! I would love to hear your feed back on my Fan Fic so far! :)


End file.
